


F***ing Weeb

by genderlessfish



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Help, M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:04:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderlessfish/pseuds/genderlessfish
Summary: When Matt returns from studying in Japan, his world is, as cliche as it sounds, turned upside down.His crush has a girlfriend, so he finds rebound in Lance- who just so happens to be in denial about his bisexuality and love for Keith.Really, it's one big mess





	F***ing Weeb

Pidgeon: guess who’s on their way to the airport??

drowninglessons: Oh, no idea.

Pidgeon: I have been going on about it all week--

GetMcLain: Sarcasm, child

Pidgeon: hey, in my defence I can’t tell tone through text

GetMcLain: it’s keith. Just instinctively assume it’s emo, angst or insulting

drowninglessons: ……….

Daddy: quick question here. Weren’t you driving?

Pidgeon: yep.

Daddy: then how are you texting?

Pidgeon: Siri?

GetMcLain: lolol you’re so dad you don’t even get technology

Pidgeon: Lance stop bullying Shiro he’s only six

Sunny: Bad Pidge. Bad Lance.

Pidgeon: as much as I love this, gtg. I’m here!

Pidge stepped out of the car, taking a deep breath.

'This is it' they thought.  
I’m seeing Matt again.

Practically bouncing with excitement (or was that all the coffee they’d drunk to stay awake?), Pidge parked up, turned the car off and walked in. Once inside, they stared in confusion.  
“Where is he?” They wondered aloud, unsure until they felt someone behind wrapping a pair of arms around them.

“This had better be Matt or I’m yelling for help” Pidge said with a smirk. They’d already recognized his bracelet, but this seemed like a better idea then all that soppy stuff.

“Hey, if I was gonna kidnap you you’d be knocked out already” Matt responded, laughing as Pidge spun around to wrap their arms around their brother and return the hug.

“I missed you” Pidge admitted, but seemed unhappy with that.  
“So much for no sap” they muttered, which resulted in a confused look from Matt

“What?” he questioned, causing his sibling to roll their eyes  
“Nothing.” And then, after a pause, endearingly added “Fucking weeb.”


End file.
